


Honey

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: There's something about stargazing that makes you ask silly questions.





	

The stars glowed in the sky, sparkling like thousands of tiny diamonds in the inky blackness. 

_“It’s like I can reach out and touch them,”_ Burnet thought, stretching a hand to the sky and making a half-hearted grabbing motion. She let it drop to rest on her stomach with her other hand. She shifted a bit in the sand and sighed.

“I remember you talking about the stars on Alola. When we were in school,” she murmured. “You weren’t exaggerating. I can’t believe how many I can see. I can’t believe how bright they are.”

“They’ll be even brighter when the moon is new,” Kukui said from his spot next to her. “They’re also better on the mountain tops.” 

“Wow. I hope I can see that the next time I’m here.” 

“I already can’t wait for ya to come back.”

Burnet flushed a bit and grinned. 

“Dork. I haven’t even left yet.” 

Kukui chuckled softly. 

“I already miss you.”

“Doorrkkkk.”

They lightly tickled at each other from their spots in the sand until they wordlessly agreed to a mutual cease-fire. Their hands found each other and shyly entwined as their owners continued to quietly watch the sky. 

Kukui finally broke the comfortable silence.

“So…”

“Mmm?” she asked lazily, turning to look at him with lidded eyes.

“Remember after we…you know. The first time. You did a countdown thingamajig on your fingers? And freaked out a little?”

Burnet’s eyes snapped open.

_“...crap.”_

“What was that about?” 

“Oh, uhh…it was nothing, Kukui.”

He raised an eyebrow and turned to her with a grin. 

“Yeah, well, if your goal was to get me all curious, you’ve succeeded.” 

“Listen, I don’t wanna have to explain it. I’m too embarrassed.” 

“Aww, but you said you would!” 

Burnet let out a small whine. 

“Nooooooo I wasn’t in the right state of mind to agree to that.”

“Please?”

_“Alright, buddy, you asked for it.”_

“Okay, fine! I’ll just blurt it out! A few years ago...in school...ummm...I started having…I had…I HAD DREAMS ABOUT YOU. That thing you saw me do is a technique I use to snap myself out of it!”

She covered her face.

"It just kept happening. I tried to stop it!" 

"Oh."

It sank in.

"OH."

"I'm so sorry."

"Like...it was...that kinda..."

"Yup."

"Oh."

"It was so awkward." 

"But what made ya freak out over...the honey thing?" 

“Uhh...last year I...I fell asleep in my office one night. I started dreaming and it kinda continued as if I was still awake and you walked in my door and you basically seduced me and we made out on my work table and you called me honey and that’s why I had to check…when you called me…it’s what I use to know I’m asleep…or used? I have no idea if it’s gonna work anymore and I dunno how comfortable you are with it and UGH, I'M SO SORRY I TRIED TO STOP...” 

She huffed. 

The waves crashing on the beach filled the awkward silence. A soft breeze rustled the beach grass and lightly sighed through Burnet’s hair as she sprawled on the sand, slightly mortified. 

“…that dream was really sexy,” she added in a tiny voice.

She heard Kukui shuffling in the sand…

…and suddenly, he was hovering over her, eclipsing the glittering stars with his sunny grin. 

“That does sound really hot…”

He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“…honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Honey has always been my favorite pet name. I love that Kukui canonically uses it for Burnet. 
> 
> Anyway, the epilogue for my main fic should be coming this weekend. I hope you liked the deleted scene! Thanks very much for reading!


End file.
